


2:40 in the Morning

by GalRAD_Keith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Homo, M/M, Oh boy Voltron, Pining, end me nice and sweet, fucking hell, good ol' angsty shit, my babs, still hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalRAD_Keith/pseuds/GalRAD_Keith
Summary: Keith Kogane breaks down and has a panic attack when he gets some unexpected news from his brother, Shirogane Takashi. He dreads this and is soon comforted by his friend, Lance McClain.Then the tables suddenly turn in the middle of the night.





	2:40 in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The suspense is shit but eh
> 
> Hope you enjoy this sad excuse of a fic that I wrote because I was tired as shit :')))
> 
> BTW THACE IS BEST NARRATOR MKAY
> 
> Title and fic idea from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Z9pnRRLPfE
> 
> Ahhhh the angst gets real
> 
> But there's fluff
> 
> iT HAS A HAPPY ENDING OK
> 
> ((btw i'm just finding shit i wrote in google docs so uh yeah))
> 
> EDIT: WHERE THE FUCK DID ALL THESE HITS COME FROM

(Let me clear my throat… oh wait, we’re ready to narrate? O-oh, alright… Ulaz, hand me the paper. Thanks, OK, uhm… ahem!)

 

It was a normal Friday afternoon, so why did Keith have a knot in his stomach? He’d been asking himself that for hours. His brother, Shiro, had invited his friends over to come to their place for a night and have a little ‘sleepover’. Shiro knew how much Keith hated sleepovers, almost as much as he hated socializing in general. Keith tried to not completely lose his mind when Shiro told him that.

 

“Wait… you’re joking, right?” Keith had responded, turning around slowly.

 

“No. Why would I be?” Shiro answered, shrugging his shoulders. Keith nearly died right then and there.

 

Keith had been nervous about his overall presentation, but he couldn’t figure out why. He was mostly dreading a certain man about staying in _his_ house.

 

The water spirit Lance McClain.

 

At least, it _seemed_ like he was a water spirit. He was the most graceful Keith had ever seen swimming in the water. And damn, Keith would be lying if he said that he didn’t like Lance’s (brilliant ass) thighs (what the fuck Ulaz, this scripting is shit).

 

In fact, every one of Shiro’s pals had unique traits.

 

Hunk Garrett, the sweetheart of the bunch, gave the best hugs: which was actually a really great healing mechanism for when you’re feeling down. He’s the sweetheart of the bunch, so he’s real easy to make friends with right off the bat.

Pidge Gunderson, or Katie Holt, has an insane amount of computer knowledge. Just give her something to hack, and she’ll do it. She’s also nonbinary but prefers female pronouns, so that’s another unique aspect about her.

 

Shiro himself was quite interesting. His arm was, in fact, a… a banana (OK Ulaz, what the actual fuck is this)? A banana knife, actually. Confusing, I know, but let’s skip that.

 

Back to the present.

 

Keith was nervously pacing around his room, his hands clasped together. He was a sweating mess, but he couldn’t understand _why_. He was worried that his room looked like shit, he looked like shit, or both. His room was covered in posters of various bands, mothman, aliens, and other shit that you wouldn’t really suspect a teenage boy liking.

 

OK maybe a little bit.

 

Keith’s palms were sweaty, and it didn’t help that his knees were weak either. His arms were heavy, and was sure he was going to get sick. He wanted spaghetti right now, his mom’s spaghetti, to make him feel better. I mean, he was pretty hungry, actually. He could also use some of Hunk’s hugs to make him feel better. I mean, who wouldn’t want Hunk’s amazing hugs (Zarkon)?

 

Keith sighed and sat down on his bed. He raked his fingers through his hair and tried to breathe evenly. He stared at the floor. His bed was a mess of sheets, his headphone cord, his charging cords for his laptop and phone, and wrinkled t-shirts. He looked around his room and realized how _lame_ it was. His guitar was plugged into the amp still, and his pick was on top of it. It had a little Mothman doodled on it in black sharpie. His microphone was still in it’s stand, but the stand itself was leaning on the wall.

 

“Oh God,” Keith muttered. “I’m such a lame-ass…”

 

Keith stood up once more and paced around his room. He just couldn’t help it. He was so nervous that he couldn’t think straight (i mean hey he’s not straight but whatever). Why the hell was he like this?

 

His stomach dropped as soon as he heard the doorbell.

 

He heard a click at the front door and familiar voices suddenly flooded his ears. Keith ran to his door and locked it. He didn’t want to be a part of this. He never asked to be a part of it, either. He sank to the floor, leaning on his door. _Maybe if I ignore them all and stay here I’ll feel better,_ Keith thought. Keith wrapped his arms around his knees and shivered. He felt so… bad.

 

He heard the most familiar voice traveling through the hallway. It’s was Lance’s. Keith panicked more than he did before, and he was practically tearing his hair out. His fingernails were digging into his scalp as he struggled to stay calm, all hunched up by his bedroom door.

 

“So Shiro, who’s room is this?” Lance asked, pointing to Keith’s door.

 

“That would be Keith’s. He’s in there right now.”

 

“Well then come on out, Keith!” Lance laughed and poked the door several times. Keith once again wrapped his arms around his legs and compacted himself even tighter than before. He was in pain, but at least the others couldn’t see him. “Keith? Keiiiiiiith? Keiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith~!” Lance attempted to move the doorknob, but it was stuck. “It’s… locked.”

 

“Keith’s probably sleeping. He usually does that whenever he’s tired. Find a room and get your stuff ready, I’ll be in the kitchen making snacks with Hunk and Pidge.” Shiro stated. Lance nodded, but he didn’t move from his place after Shiro left.

 

“Keith?” Lance whispered, pressing his ear to the door. He heard small noises that sounded too familiar. “Oh my God, Keith, are you… are you crying?” Lance was worried now.

 

“Go away,” Keith croaked. He didn’t want anybody to see him this way. Lance could hear the break in his voice as he spoke. Lance was anxious.

 

“Keith, come on, man… let me in.” Lance whispered. He dug around in his pocket for his hairpin just in case. He felt it and grabbed it, then he held it in case he needed it.

 

“No.” Keith nearly whispered. He shut his eyes tightly and pretended the world didn’t exist.

 

“Alright then…” Lance sighed. He messed around with the lock and the hairpin and eventually, he got it open. He opened Keith’s bedroom door, but Keith didn’t do anything to stop him. Instead, he stood up and backed away from the door so Lance could come in. To be polite, Lance shut and locked the door behind him. “Hey man, what’s bothering you?”

 

Keith stared at the floor and suddenly, he felt his emotions explode and burst from the seams. He fell onto Lance and held him tightly. Lance knew this situation all too well, because being in a  family with four siblings, you’d get used to this. What he wasn’t used to, however, was Keith, out of all people, to be the one crying on his shoulder.

 

“Woah, woah…” Lance hugged Keith back just as tightly. Keith sobbed relentlessly onto Lance’s shoulder with mild hesitation. His anxiety had overwhelmed him, and he felt like letting it all out. Lance, however, was an odd choice. But he seemed caring enough.

 

“I… I just…” Keith whimpered. He was all choked up, but Lance kept tracing a circle pattern on Keith’s back. Keith’s head was buried into the crook of Lance’s shoulder, so Lance’s neck and shirt were getting more and more damp by the seconds passing by.

 

“Shh, shh… it’s okay, Keith, it’s fine, I’m here…” Lance cooed softly. Keith lifted his head up slowly and whimpered.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-” Keith started. Lance put a finger over his lips to quiet him.

 

“Shush. Sit down, let’s talk about this.” Keith sucked in a weak breath and plopped down on the bed. “Cool guitar, by the way.” Lance muttered, lightly hitting Keith’s arm. Keith cracked a small smile. “So what’s going on?” The smile faded.

 

“I don’t know, actually…” Keith murmured. “All of a sudden I felt wrong and I started to panic and I couldn’t breathe right and-”

 

“Keith,” Lance said in a rough voice. Keith jolted and looked at him. “Calm down, okay?”

 

“Okay…” Keith breathed in and out quietly while Lance sat there, staring at him with a small smile.

 

“You’re cute,” He whispered. Keith snorted violently and went stiff. He looked at Lance with an extremely confused face. “What? Mamá always told me to tell the truth, so I did.” Lance shrugged indifferently. Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“You don’t just say things like that randomly,” Keith muttered. Lance turned to him.

 

“Oh come on, I thought we were having a bonding moment here, man.” Keith laughed at this.

 

“You wish,” Keith’s face lit up and as he laughed a bit. Lance stared at Keith even more and noted a few more features: The tiny freckles on the bridge of his nose, his dimples, and the way his cheeks would get a little rosy whenever he laughed. Lance was intrigued by this; how could there ever be a man as cute as Keith?

 

“You know, we’d make a great team. You and I. Best friends. You know?” Lance leaned his head against the wall.

 

“Why are you saying all this randomly?” Keith asked.

 

“Because I want you to feel better, that’s why.” Lance scooted closer to Keith, so much so that their shoulders were almost touching. Keith smiled to himself.

 

“Well you’re doing a great job,” Keith leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder, and at this Lance stiffened a bit, but he soon relaxed. “So what room are you gonna sleep in?”

 

“I want to sleep in yours, if that’s okay with you.” Keith suddenly jerked away from Lance and nearly fell off the bed. Keith looked at him in shock. “W-what?”

 

“I… out of all the rooms, even though it’s just a guest room, the living room, Shiro’s room, and my room, you chose… my room?”

 

“Yeah, dude. It… it has a nice feel to it.”

 

“What.” Keith just started at Lance with extreme confusion. “You chose the room with Mothman, alien, and band posters to sleep in and you call it ‘nice’? I am like… legit confused right now.”

 

“Almost as confused as I was when you suddenly started crying on my shoulder?” Lance countered. Keith went red and looked away.

 

“I wasn’t feeling right.”

 

“Well if there’s anything to tell me, I’m for you, okay?” Lance sounded like his mother when he said that. His mother was a kind, caring woman who always wanted the best for her children. Lance’s Abuela was also a wonderful woman, although she had differing opinions from her child.

 

“Alright. Thank you, Lance.” Keith smiled. Lance loved how the corners of lips tugged upward in a certain way that made him look so… adorable. Lance needs him to be his, like, right now. As Lance made his way to the door, Keith stopped him.

 

“Uh, hey Lance,” Keith mumbled awkwardly. “Leave the bonding moments to me. I’ll make ‘em work.” Keith smiled a bit, which made Lance’s heart flutter and his stomach filled with butterflies.

 

“Thanks.”

 

\--

 

It was late in the afternoon, hours had passed ever since Lance and Keith had a little moment. When they were asked what happened, since they both came back at the same time, Lance merely said,

 

“Oh, Keith was helping me unpack my stuff.”

 

“Which room?”

 

“O-obviously the guest room.” Keith stuttered.

 

“Alright,” Shiro didn’t notice the relieved looks on both of their faces when he actually bought it. “Well, I have snacks ready, if anyone-” At this, Hunk seemed to fly straight to the kitchen, right past Shiro.

 

“Ohhhh I can’t believe it’s done!” Hunk sang. He seemed to bounce up and down and he took the freshly baked cookies out of the oven. He sniffed the sweet aroma and sighed deeply. “Oh man, this stuff smells gooooood… Pidge, get over here and try these!” Hunk started to stuff his face with cookies as Pidge stopped him almost immediately.

 

“Hey, leave some cookies for the rest of us, would ya?” She smiled as she grabbed one. “Oh wow, these are actually better than expected! Despite the fact Shiro almost dropped plastic into the batter, I don’t feel weird at all.” Shiro grunted at this.

 

“It’s not my fault, I just accidentally hit the--”

 

“No excuses.” Pidge said.

 

“I’d love to try them!” Lance smiled. He grabbed two cookies and sat down on the couch next to Keith.

 

“Why’d you grab two?” Keith questioned. He was extremely confused. Unless, he suspected, they were just that good.

 

“One for you and one for me, duh.” Lance laughed. He handed over the cookie to Keith, who gladly accepted it with a small smile and a nod. Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk stared with disbelief. Pidge turned around and started whispering.

 

“Okay, Shiro. They’re either clones or have been brainwashed. They’ve never acted like this before, especially not to each other. Have you ever seen Keith smile?”

 

“I mean, when he was little, yeah, but not now. This is… extremely rare. What if there’s something going on between the two? I mean, Keith never smiles like that, so… so..?”

 

“Affectionately?” Hunk shrugged. Shiro and Pidge nodded.

 

“Let’s find this out properly, quietly, and silently with tactics.”

 

“Pidge, quietly and silently are almost the same word.” Shiro sighed.

 

“Shut your piehole,” Pidge hissed.

 

\--

 

The ‘plan’ was absolute shit. Number one, how would it carry out? Number two, Pidge was 1000000% sure it wouldn’t work. She figured pressuring them into confessing would be alright, but Shiro and Hunk just stared at her with judgement. She shrugged it off.

 

Meanwhile, Keith and Lance sat on the couch talking quietly.

 

“So, how’s your day been?” Lance murmured.

 

“It’s been complete and utter shit until you showed up,” Keith replied quietly.

 

“That’s nice to here for once, instead of, you know, messing things up.”

 

“Shut your quiznack.”

 

“Are you telling me to shut my fuck?” Lance wheezed. Keith snorted.

 

“Apparently.”

 

“Well then,” Lance grunted as he shifted his position just a bit. He wrapped his arm around Keith and held him closer. Keith sighed and his head lolled to one side; the side which was Lance’s shoulder. “Tired?” Lance yawned.

 

“ _You_ are. What time is it anyway?”

 

“It's time to get ill!” Pidge suddenly shouted from seemingly nowhere.

 

“It's high noon, uncultured swine!" Lance screamed, falling off the couch. Keith went with him.

 

“Ow, what the-!” Keith whined. He rolled off of Lance and stood up. “What time is it _actually_?”

 

“Time for you two to do the deed,” Shiro whispered quietly.

 

“Excuse me but what.” Lance said in a flat voice.

 

“I said it’s time for you to sleep…?”

 

“Yeah, sure, okay.” Keith stretched and went to his room. Lance followed.

 

“So, uh… what happens if they-”

 

“They won’t.” Keith replied even before Lance had finished. He could tell Keith was already as nervous as he was himself. He seemed to shake a bit, Lance noticed. His hand trembled slightly as he opened the bedroom door. “So, uh… make yourself comfortable.”

 

During his spare time, Keith had actually considered that Lance was staying in _his_ room, so he sorted out his cords, headphones, and sheets, along with the clothes. His dirty laundry certainly could have been done today, but he’d wait for tomorrow. Maybe Lance could do it with him. Keith chuckled at the thought.

 

“Seems comfy.” Lance sighed, flopping onto the bed.

 

“Very,” Keith slipped under the covers. Lance looked at him like he had three eyes. “What?”

 

“Are you seriously not going to take of your clothes?”

 

“What?!” Keith screeched. His face was red, and he was a mess already.

 

“No no no no,” Lance breathed unevenly. “I-I mean to _sleep_! Not to-”

 

“Oh my god, I'm-!” Keith sighed heavily and groaned. “You absolute _buffoon._ ”

 

“Shut up, mullet.” Lance took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He did the same with his pants. “So… you really sleep like that?”

 

“Uh… yeah? I thought everyone did?” Lance did the face again.

 

“You _heathen_. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re some alien space furry in disguise.” Lance scoffed. He chuckled as well as he turned to the opposite direction of Keith. Keith glared at Lance.

 

“I’m taking mild offense to that,” He groaned. Keith shut his eyes.

 

Sleep, Keith. Just sleep for once. No one knows you stay up all night in the kitchen except yourself.

 

\--

 

Keith’s eyes hurt like hell.

 

He’d only gotten a few seconds, maybe even an hour, of sleep so far. He kept waking up. He rolled over to check the time on his phone.

 

“What the hell…” Keith bit his lip. “2:40 a.m.? Why couldn’t it be 6?” Suddenly, he felt and heard shifting on the bed. He looked to his left and saw Lance squirming in the bed sheets. His face was etched with pain and sorrow. His eyes were shut tight and Keith swore there were tears forming in his eyes. He immediately put down his phone and rolled over to Lance.

 

“No,” Lance whispered.

 

“Lance, Lance!” Keith shook him several times, and then he finally woke up with a gasp. “Lance. What’s going on? Are you alright?”

 

“I…” Lance sniffled. He let out a shaky breath and slowly eased himself back under the covers. He looked terrible; his eyes were red and puffy, he kept sniffling, and his hair was a tangled mess. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

 

“No,” Keith shook his head. “I can’t sleep, like, at _all_.” Lance sighed again. Keith was confused; had Lance been having a nightmare? “Uh, Lance?”

 

“Yeah?” He croaked. Now Keith could see him, and he looked even worse. He was shaking all over, his body was cold, and he looked downright scared. “What?”

 

“Yeesh,” Keith whispered. He reached his hand out and grabbed Lance’s arm. It startled him to feel such a warm hand. “You… Did you have a nightmare? You can tell me, you know.”

 

“Don’t patronize me,” Lance cracked a smile. He nestled even deeper into the bedsheets and soon, into Keith’s arms. Keith made a small, pleased noise and hugged Lance.

 

“Sleep.”

 

“That’s what you need to do,” Lance replied. He grew quiet, but he didn’t shut his eyes. “Hey, Keith?”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Can I tell you? Since, you know, you asked and all...”

 

“Of course,” Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s tangled mess of somewhat soft hair. “You let me cry, so why can’t I let you?”

 

“You think I’m gonna _cry_? What kind of man do you take me for?” Despite Lance’s attempt at humour, Keith heard the small crack in his voice. He could see the lie in Lance’s eyes. Lance’s fake smile soon went away and he nearly burst into tears. They were silent, but they rolled down his face like mad.

 

“Woah…” Keith whispered. He’s never experienced someone so vulnerable before, especially not in front of him. He felt sorry, something he didn't feel often, since he barely made an effort to connect with others. “What the hell’s making you cry so hard?”

 

“I had a nightmare, it’s stupid, though…” Lance wept. Keith smiled. Lance actually _trusted_ him.

 

“No, it's fine, I- I don't care. Tell me. You let me bawl like a baby, so it’s your turn, alright?” Lance smiled. Keith really _did_ make him feel better.

 

“I had dream that… I lost.”

 

“What?” Keith’s voice was quiet. “Lost what?”

 

“Myself.” Lance trembled as he breathed. “It’s stupid, but I don’t know my place in the world. What do I do, Keith? I have this dream every night.”

 

“Your place in this world? Right here in my arms.” Keith chuckled. Lance snorted and hugged Keith even tighter, thought he was still shedding mild tears.

 

“Alright, that was bad you _know it_.” Lance muttered. He had a big grin on his face, as did Keith. The two shut their eyes and listened to each other’s breathing while they both finally got the slumber they deserved.

 

\--

 

The sunlight streamed through the blinds and practically murdered Keith’s eyes. He looked around and remembered last night. Or this morning? Who the hell knows. All Keith knew was that he couldn’t move.

 

_“It’s stupid, but I don’t my place in the world. What do I do, Keith? I have this dream every night.”_

 

Keith shuddered.

 

Lance.

 

He was such a cheerful man, how could he… oh.

 

He misses his family, doesn't he..?

 

Ever since Lance moved away from his home country, Cuba, he’s missed his wonderful family every day. Keith didn’t have a family, which was something he longed for. He tried to move again, but something kept him in place.

 

Lance was the one cradling Keith.

 

_And he was awake._

 

“Mornin’ sunshine… sleep well?” He yawned. Keith felt his cheeks flush.

 

“I… sure.” Keith was silent as he just laid there and absorbed the moment. Lance was questioning him.

 

“Are you okay? You feeling fine?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. Just… tired.” Keith lied. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith even tighter.

 

“Hey man, don’t be sad. And by the way… thanks for all you did for me today.”

 

“No problem.” Keith grinned slightly. Lance knew it.

 

The spooning was suddenly interrupted when a familiar person burst into the room.

 

“Hey Keith, do you know where-” Shiro started. He stopped when he saw two bodies in the same bed: one tan, one extremely pale. Shiro left after what seemed like an eternity. What was even worse was that he said nothing. He just had a huge smirk on his face.

 

“Oh God,” Lance breathed. “I-I can’t…” Keith immediately sprang out of bed and grabbed his shirt. “So you actually took it off, huh?”

 

“Didn’t you notice?” Keith asked. Ever said something and immediately regret it after? Yeah.

 

“I-” Lance wheezed and Keith’s face turned into a face of... pure embarrassment. “Get dressed, I’m just gonna get ready. I’m still, uh, what the cool kids call'shook'.”

 

“Eugh.” Keith got ready, as did Lance. They both brushed their teeth and they even combed each other’s hair (what the fuck Ulaz that’s cute but also really gay). They smiled at each other as they walked out. They then stopped as soon as they were sure the others could see them.

 

To their surprise, no one was there.

 

So they got closer and held hands. They smiled and exchanged small punches to the arm. Keith started to make coffee and Lance stood right behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, and lazily let his head fall on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“You tired too?” Keith croaked. Lance let out a small hum as a ‘yes’.

 

The coffee was done, so Keith and Lance both sat down next to each other. Keith let his head fall onto Lance’s shoulder, and Lance smiled.

 

“So,” He whispered. “Who tops?”

 

“What?!” Keith spit out his coffee. Had Lance _really_ just said that?

 

“You heard me.” Lance laughed. He wiggled his eyebrows, to which Keith groaned.

 

“Now that’s what I call fucking _gay_.” Pidge shouted. Lance screamed and Keith violently dropped his coffee mug and started coughing.

 

“Pidge?!” Lance shrieked. Hunk was there too. Poor guy, he looked so awkward. Shiro was… wait, hold on, where was Shiro?

 

“Well I’m glad to see you two are getting along.” Shiro said, suddenly. He appeared out of seemingly nowhere, which wasn't really a surprise.

 

“Shiro, did you plan this?” Keith accused his brother. Shiro put his hands up defensively and went over-the-top dramatic.

 

“Keith Takashi Kogane! How _dare_ you accuse such a trusting man of doing this! I can’t belie- yeah I did it.”

 

“Ugh,” Keith groaned and slammed his head on the table. Lance was extremely confused.

 

“Well I’m glad you two _finally_ got together,” Pidge sighed.

 

“Yeah,” Keith lifted his head up and smiled at Lance warmly. Lance nodded and they both shared a peck on the lips. They both said in unison,

 

“We are, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao you made it through the whole thing?? Congrats man
> 
>  
> 
> btw the banana arm was from the discord i'm on ((ily dorks))
> 
>  
> 
> keith is gay and so am i


End file.
